<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Tubbo by p0lt3rpup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632882">For Tubbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup'>p0lt3rpup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt stories :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hyperfixation, I cant write summarys, I just-, M/M, Projecting, SCHLATT CRIES MATE, Schlatt and Quackity are married, Sobriety, Soft Schlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, babys, forehead kisses uwu, he has feeling guys, hybrid schlatt, i love them, its their characters not them dont be weird, mcyt go brrrrr, no beta we die like wilbur soot, phil trusts schlatt (kinda), their married your honor, theres an ariana grande lyric thrown in there, tommy and tubbo say fuck toxic masculinity, tommy and tubbo say i love you to eachother, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to get better. He wanted to fix his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson &amp; Jschlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt stories :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol hey i have a big hyperfixation on dadschlatt so uh-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt hated who he has become. One drink turned into five, five turned into ten, and then ten turned into calling Quackity to come pick him up from whatever pub he was at. He hated it all, he wanted to be good again. To make his husband laugh, to see his son. God he hadn't seen that kid since he was eight, he knew that he couldn't take care of him. Schlatt knew that bringing Tubbo to Phil was the best option, at least until he sorted himself out.</p><p>And now he was, well sort of. Tonight was one of the nights that the half ram half man struggled with keeping his hands off the bottle of whiskey. He's been meaning to throw it out, to not be tempted any more than what he was. He wanted to get up and go get the whiskey, Schlatt knew to not do it, to wake up the man sleeping next to him, tell him its bad again. But he can't, he doesn't want to put that on the man. He's been through enough already. Fuck, he can't do this. </p><p>Schlatt stood up from the bed, he knew he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't go towards the kitchen where the whiskey sat on the counter, but he did. He grabbed the bottle and slowly removed the cap, his lips met the glass and took a sip. He took another, and another, and then "Schlatt?" it was Quackity. Schlatt knew the voice anywhere, tears pricked his eyes "I'm so sorry Q" he didn't say it to anyone particular, eyes still staring into orange liquid. He felt hands on his own "hey its ok, I'm not mad just-lets put down the bottle ok?" Quackity said, taking the bottle from his husband and setting it on the counter. Schlatt was still looking down, tears streaming down his face "I'm so so sorry, I was doing so good. Almost a year." Schlatt finally looked up to meet the shorter man's eyes. "It's ok, I know." </p><p>Even after Schlatt got reassurance he still felt bad, he was supposed to be ok. He was supposed to meet Tubbo. But instead he gave in, he gave into addiction. He gave into being vulnerable. He gave into the arms folding around him, leading him to the floor. Quiet whispers of "it's ok" and "i love you" filling his ears and mind. The tears slowly stopped flowing and the arms pulled away, wiping his tears "how about we go back to bed huh? We'll wake up and continue our plan, it's ok. You're gonna see him again."  Quackity slowly whispered, making sure that the hybrid heard him. Schlatt nodded, he's still gonna see Tubbo. He was ok.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>